Todo acabó tan rápido
by jenni-uchiha
Summary: !Sakura ama a Sasuke, mas un dia llega una mujer y acaba con su relación de tanto tiempo¡
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡bueno soy nueva en esto de la escritura, llevo mucho leyendo pero hasta ahora me animé a subir un fic propio espero les guste.

Bueno naruto es de Masashi kishimoto y no me pertenece creo que eso ya lo saben, para no interrumpirlos más aquí va.

* * *

**Todo acabó tan rápido**

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, estoy estudiando medicina en la universidad de Tokio, mi cabello es de un extraño color rosa, pero muy hermoso, ojos color verde esmeralda, tengo un cuerpo bien formado, no de infarto pero aceptable. Bueno les quiero contar la forma en que mi vida cambió en como todo acabó para mi….

**Flashback**

Todo comenzó hace tan solo un mes, un miércoles para ser exacta, yo estaba con mi novio Sasuke Uchiha, un joven atractivo, con un cabello de color ónix con destellos azules, y que me amaba o eso creía yo hasta ese día, estábamos hablando en un parque sobre nuestro futuro, el como seria cuando tuviéramos a nuestros hijos, el verlos correr por la casa, crecer, iniciarse en el amor, eran tan gratos esos momentos, en los que el único aire que se respiraba era el de nuestros alientos mezclados en un beso de puro amor, pero ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos lo que pasó, al menos yo no, se nos acercó una joven y se dirigió a mi novio, le dijo que tenían que hablar en privado ,que era muy importante, el se negó, diciendo que no tenia nada que hablar con una extraña , ella lo miró enojada y le dijo que no era una extraña precisamente que él sabia perfectamente quien era ella, en ese momento se volteo y me miró y lo volvió a ver a él y le amenazo de que si no quería que yo me enterara quien era él realmente y de donde la conocía que debía ir con ella , yo la volví a ver con duda, no sabia que pensar de esa mujer que se dirigía a Sasuke, en ese momento le dije que hablara enfrente de mi, que entre él y yo no había secretos ni los habría, el la miró y asintió dándome la razón a mí aunque se notaba enfadado y la miraba con recelo, como si ocultara algo, en ese momento ella me miró y esbozó una sonrisa, no sabía que pensar de ella, segundos después comenzó a hablar, al principio no decía nada que fuera de gran importancia más estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía, lo que dijo a continuación no me lo esperaba quede estupefacta, dijo algo relacionado con un niño, y que era de Sasuke, en ese momento la miré con incredulidad, sin poder creer en esas palabras que me resultaban tan irreales, mi Sasuke, el amor de vida, con el que planeé mi futuro, nuestro futuro, me fue infiel, en ese momento mis fuerzas se agotaron mis ganas de vivir también, ya amenazaban con salir mis lágrimas, dejé de respirar , el aire me faltaba, necesitaba una explicación a todo esto, volteé a ver a Sasuke, el me quitó la mirada, la agachó, eso me confirmaba lo dicho por esa mujer , yo lo seguía mirando y él no me volteaba a ver no me decía nada, había un silencio ensordecedor, en ese momento yo hablé…

-Es eso cierto Sasuke, es… eso que dice esta mujer, es verdad que estuviste con ella y que tienes un hijo- le miré con reproche- como pudiste…-en ese momento me puse de pie, ya mis lágrimas caían desesperadamente de mis ojos, mi corazón dolía, mi mente era un caos, y él seguía sin contestarme, me sentía traicionada por él, por el que hubiera dado mi vida, al que le entregue mi inocencia y el que me arrebató mi felicidad tan cruelmente.

-Respóndeme, dime algo, maldición, como pudiste, donde quedó ese amor que según tu sentías por mi- me sentía destrozada, ya no tenia fuerzas, debía alejarme, este dolor me estaba matando lentamente.

-Lo siento Sakura, nunca pensé que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, y si sabia sobre el niño, yo le enviaba dinero, con tal de que negara conocerme y me dejara ser feliz a tu lado - dijo un muchacho tan o mas destrozado que la pelirosa.

-Lo sientes, lo… lo sientes, por favor no me vengas con esto…

-Te odio, no te quiero en mi vida, no me busques, sabes, yo si te amaba, por ti hubiera recorrido el mundo entero, hubiese dado mi vida- decía una pelirosa a punto de caer al suelo- pero ya es muy tarde, al parecer yo fui tan poca cosa para ti, ya nada vale, ya todo acabó, adiós Uchiha, que seas feliz- dijo la muchacha.

-Sakura, escúchame por favor, Te Amo, no me dejes, déjame darte una explicación, no te quiero perder- decía un pelinegro desesperado.

-Una explicación, una explicación para que, lo que digas para mí ya no vale la pena- dijo una pelirosa destrozada a punto de corre lejos de ahí, de ese lugar que minutos antes le había proporcionado una felicidad enorme, y que en este momento la estaba matando lentamente, en ese momento salió corriendo, queriendo huir de todo, con su corazón destrozado, sin querer voltear hacia atrás donde se encontraba un pelinegro en estado de shock, no lograba asimilar que había perdido lo mas preciado en su vida, su amor de toda la vida, su Sakura.

-Sakura-decía en un susurro el joven- Sakura- decía aun más fuerte-SAKURA- grito el chico.

Salió corriendo, necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba darle un explicación, solo tenia en mente el recuperarla, no podía perderla, había cometido un grave error al no haberle sido sincero desde un principio al no poder calmar sus impulsos, la necesitaba, ella lo era todo para él , fue la única que lo apoyó cuando mas lo necesitó, la única que supo llegar a su corazón como nadie había podido, la única que soportaba sus cambios de humor y la única mujer que amaba como a nadie en este mundo.

Corría y corría y no la hallaba, no la veía en ninguna parte ya habían pasado muchas horas desde lo sucedido con esa mujer que había roto su trato de silencio, con esa mujer que le arrebató lo mas preciado en la vida, la mujer que rió cuanto pudo al ver lo que había logrado, al ver que había logrado su cometido, había alejado a la molestia de su camino, la que luego que el chico corrió, comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa con pasos de felicidad y con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara , había roto los lazos de dos personas que se amaban y no se arrepentía de nada.

Después de horas de correr, ya llegada la noche la pelirosa estaba agotada, no sabia a donde ir, no podía ir a su casa, allí él la encontraría fácilmente, y sabia que si lo veía y el le explicaba todo ella lo iba a perdonar, le iba a perdonar el engaño, iba a volver a caer a sus pies y eso es algo que jamás se permitiría, ella podía ser cualquier cosa, despistada, inocente, mimada, pero nunca estúpida, esto le había hecho comprender que el amor, podía ser hermoso en ocasiones, pero en otras podía dañar a tal punto de destrozar un alma entera y de enterrar bajo tierra momentos que jamás volverían.

Sasuke la buscó, más nunca la encontró, ya se le notaba el cansancio, no había logrado conciliar el sueño, llevaba así mas de una semana, no comía, no dormía, solo pensaba en esa chica pelirosa que le robaba el aliento, cuando la veía, mas él sabia que jamás volvería a tener por su estupidez.

**Fin del flashback…..**

Un mes después estoy aquí en mi casa sola, no eh vuelto a saber de Sasuke, hace una semana que vino a mi casa a tratar de arreglar las cosas, mas no se lo permití ya no había nada que arreglar, ya todo acabó abruptamente, pero me siento horrible, apesar de lo que me hizo aun lo amo con toda mi alma, aun daría mi vida por ese ser que me desgarró el corazón, por ese ser que me enredó logrando enamorarme, por ese ser que se llevó consigo mi felicidad, ahora yo Sakura Haruno no soy capaz de volverme a enamorar por que a pesar de todo jamás dejaré de amar a Sasuke, el primero y el único en mi corazón.

Si amas a alguien cuídalo no sabes en que momento te lo arrebaten, ni en que momento lo puedas perder…

* * *

Bueno muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer mi historia, si les gusto me gustaría que me regalaran un review pero si no también me gustaria que lo pusieran, acepto cualquier comentario, por que después de todo con ustedes creceré como escritora.

Besos


	2. EPILOGO

Hola como están, bueno aquí les traigo una continuación, al principio había decidido dejarlo así, pero al ver que me pedían una continuación, pues quiero hacerle un capi más, por que al parecer lo deje inconcluso, además no es justo que esta pareja termine separada por terceros.

Bueno a mí me encanta el sasusaku y sinceramente no me gustan mucho los finales en los que no termina bien esta pareja.

No había podido continuarla por que estoy trabajando en otro fic y pues no eh tenido mucha imaginación espero que me entiendan y que les guste este por así decirlo epilogo.

Bueno lo de que naruto no es mío solo lo utilizo para mis fics y que es de Kishimoto-sama ya todos lo saben entonces no debo perder tiempo aclarando esto, bueno ahora si aquí va espero les guste.

**EPILOGO **

**Con Sakura-**

Había pasado un mes y una semana y sinceramente no me sentía del todo bien, por que déjenme decirles que pelear con tu novio, enterarse que tenía un hijo con otra mujer, el saber que estas completamente sola en una casa que pertenece a los dos (Si Sakura vivía con Sasuke no lo mencioné anteriormente), no es la mejor medicina para recuperarte de un golpe como el de la traición.

Se deben preguntar que ha pasado con Sasuke, bueno pues de mucho no me eh enterado, solo sé que se encuentra alojado donde nuestro mejor amigo Naruto, por que simplemente yo no lo iba a dejar entrar a la casa más con lo dolida que estaba y estoy, otro de los muchos lazos que nos unen aunque en este momento no lo quiera aceptar, pero que esperaban soy una mujer a la que el hombre de sus sueños usó y tiró como pañuelo, pero esto no viene al caso, Sasuke me ha estado enviando notas y múltiples regalos, un oso hermoso para mi desgracia , tres ramos de rosas preciosas que déjenme decirles me están haciendo flaquear sobre mi decisión de no volverle a abrir la puerta de mi corazón a Sasuke, cartas y montones de obsequios que dejo a su imaginación.

Se preguntarán que pasó con mi decisión de no volverme a enamorar, pues lo eh pensado muy a fondo por cierto, y eh llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente amo a mi Sasuke y si es mió aunque allá estado con otra antes que yo, y sinceramente soy tan egoísta que mi corazón se resiste a entregar a brazos que no son los míos al amor de mi vida, pero eso no quiere decir que le dejaré que regrese tan fácilmente a mi vida, definitivamente tengo planeado hacerlo sufrir bastante antes de perdonarlo, por esa razón me niego a no volver a amar, por que ya amo a alguien y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo.

En casa de Naruto…..

-Sasuke, teme ya quita esa cara, me tienes preocupado, mira todo se va a resolver, ya verás que Sakura-Chan te va a perdonar muy pronto y van a volver a ser la pareja que fueron antes, estoy seguro que con los obsequios que le hemos mandado va a ceder vas a ver que si-decía un rubio cansado del comportamiento de su amigo- o me dejo de llamar Naruto Uzumaki.

-Tú no entiendes nada cierto-decía un pelinegro cabizbajo- ya la perdí por idiota, ella no me va a buscar siquiera, es tan testaruda que no me ha dejado explicarle las cosas, como pretendes que me perdone después de lo que le hice, sabes en su lugar yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, nada más me extraña el hecho de que no hubiese tirado ya mis cosas a la calle, a como es no creo que haya aceptado lo que le envié, está tan furiosa conmigo que unos regalos no harán que me perdone-decía un deprimido pelinegro.

-Sabes ya me tienes harto, mira que irte a lo pesimista ya no va contigo, tu puedes ser cualquier cosa, un teme, un cubo de hielo, un arrogante, un idiota sin sentimientos, un desgraciado, un patán -decía un rubio sin sentir el aura de ira rodeándole-teme por que estas rojo, tienes fiebre?, bueno no importa el punto es que no eres un perdedor, desde cuando el Gran Sasuke Uchiha se rinden por cosas como estas, hace unos años te hubieses reído, con el ego que tenias en ese entonces es una sorpresa que se te haya bajado un poco, pero claro eso solo lo logra Sakura-chan ,ella te ama y lo sabes solo debes entender que la lastimaste mucho, traicionaste su confianza pero no te rindas lucha por ella, por ustedes.

-Sabes baka, tú puedes ser un dobe, un despistado, un estúpido casi siempre, pero déjame decirte que a veces sabes dar buenos consejos y definitivamente no estoy dispuesto a perder a Sakura por esto, debo hablar como sea con ella, ella debe perdonarme, soy Sasuke Uchiha y ninguna mujer incluyéndola me va a rechazar, es con la primera y la ultima con la que pretendo romper mi orgullo enviándole obsequios y yendo a rogarle que me perdone-decía un pelinegro decidido.

-Bien dicho teme, bueno si me disculpas ya que serví de celestina necesito una buena ración de Ramen, ya tengo mucha hambre, suerte con tu plan para reconquistar a Sakura-chan-decía un Naruto ansioso por comer su preciado ramen.

-No tan rápido dobe, tu no te vas a quedar aquí sentadote comiendo, mientras que yo veo a ver como hablo con Sakura, eso si que no, tú me vas a ayudar, entendiste-le dijo un pelinegro a un muy triste rubio con hambre.

-Teme por favor solo una ración, no te pido más muero de hambre y no creo que quieras pasar a comer al ichiraku y pagar mucho, mucho ramen por no dejarme comer un solo tazón aquí-decía un rubio con ojos de cachorro a un pelinegro a punto de pegarle.

-Bien, solo uno no quiero que me dejes en la ruina, yendo a ichiraku, mejor te comes tu preciado ramen aquí, pero apúrate yo no tengo tu tiempo, además necesito recuperar a Sakura lo antes posible no lo soporto mas, necesito tenerla a mi lado- decía un pelinegro a punto de mandar a volar a un rubio que ya no le prestaba atención solo de dedicaba a comer su ramen.

-Si lo que digas, no seas tan desesperado controla un poco tus hormonas, además nada vas a hacer a esta hora ya es muy tarde, debe estar durmiendo, mejor espera hasta mañana y con calma en la mañana ideamos un plan infalible para que recuperes a Sakura-chan-decía Naruto- que te parece es mejor mi idea cierto, además ya estoy muy cansado, el hacer de celestina me dejó agotado- dijo un rubio ya tirado en el sofá, casi ni consiente de los que decía, prácticamente ya se había tirado a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Hmp, el dobe tiene razón, ya es muy tarde mejor me espero a mañana, pero definitivamente ya eh estado mucho tiempo sin Sakura , no puede pasar un día más, en la noche de mañana ya debo estar reconciliándome con mi pelirosa-dijo un pelinegro ansioso por el día de mañana.

**A la mañana siguiente en la casa de la pelirosa….**

-Mmm... Tengo un presentimiento, hoy va a ser un día muy diferente, no se por que pero algo va a pasar hoy, algo tiene este ambiente que me hace pensar así-decía una pelirosa ansiosa por saber que es ese sentimiento.

**En la casa de Naruto…**

-Dobe, dobe llamaba un furioso pelinegro, llevaba horas llamándolo y el baka rubio de su amigo no se dignaba a despertar había intentado de todo pero nada, este seguía tirado en la cama como si estuviera muerto, esto lo exasperaba necesitaba crear un plan y necesitaba aunque lo negase de la ayuda de su rubio amigo.

-Tenia una idea, ya sabia como despertar al rubio-pensó un pelinegro con malicia-NARUTOOOOO baka despierta, se está quemando ichiraku-gritó un pelinegro ya cansado de la situación, en ese instante como si hubiera tenido un despertador en la oreja Naruto despertó, sin poderse creer lo dicho o mas bien gritado por el pelinegro, iba a morir en este momento se estaría quemando todo su preciado ramen de su tienda favorita de todo el mundo, corrió a la cocina, ya listo, si a listo se le decía a alguien que andaba con una pijama de ositos, en ese instante Naruto voltea a ver a cierto pelinegro, que se encuentra sonriendo arrogantemente y burlonamente, y se da cuenta de que todo ah sido un invento de este.

-Teme, me las vas a pagar, como se te ocurrió gritar eso que es tan delicado para mi, que no se te vuelva a ocurrir, el ichiraku ni de broma puede quemarse, por que juro que yo me voy y me quemo junto con el-decía un alterado rubio, al borde de la ira hacia cierto inquilino con cabello negro azulado amigo suyo.

-Hmp, no me vengas con estupideces no estoy para aguantarte, me vas a ayudar ¡No!-decía un pelinegro frustrado, entre discusiones pasaron estos dos amigos por varias horas hasta que llegaron a una solución ya sabían que debían hacer para que Sakura perdonase a Sasuke.

En la noche en casa de una pelirosa, se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos dos sombras espiando a cierta chica pelirosa, esperando el mejor momento para que Sasuke fuera a hablar con ella.

-Ya es hora teme es ahora o nunca, si esto no funciona nada funcionará, ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en posibles soluciones-decía un rubio cansado.

-Tiene que funcionar el que salga mal no es una opción, además dobe tu no hiciste nada solo te quedaste bien sentadote en el sillón mientras yo te daba posibles soluciones, tu solamente me afirmabas o negabas mis ideas con tu cabeza, se podría decir que debería ser yo el que este cansado-decía un pelinegro perdiendo su poca tolerancia, casi agotada gracias por su rubio amigo.

-Hay teme te digo algo a quien le importa más que Sakura-chan lo perdone a mi no, por que déjame decirte que yo me llevo perfectamente con Sakura eres tu el que está en aprietos por tu idiotez-dijo un Naruto harto de la situación.

-Hmp, déjame en paz si, si no me vas a ayudar solo no me estorbes-dijo un furioso pelinegro-bien ya es hora debo actuar, debes estar preparado y al tanto de l a reacción de ella me entendiste.

-Si, si lo que quieras solo camina y recupera a tu novia para ver si por fin descanso de este problema que no provoqué-dijo un rubio al borde del suicidio.

El pelinegro inicia con su plan sin prestare atención a lo ultimo dicho por su amigo, suficiente tenia con la ineptitud de este al desarrollar y pensar un plan de reconquista.

Un pelinegro se va acercando poco a poco a la casa perteneciente a él y a la pelirosa, se andaba con mucho cuidado para evitar pisar una rama o alguna hoja seca que lo delatase, su plan era entrar por la puerta de atrás de la casa y esperar a que su amada pelirosa subiera a su alcoba, en ese momento el aprovecharía y entraría silenciosamente a su habitación y la sorprendería y así ella lo tendría que escuchar si o sí, ya sabia que no era seguro que resultase y que tampoco era un plan aprueba de errores pero sinceramente ya estaba harto de la situación y ya su mente no daba ni para pensar en un mejor plan necesitaba resolver el conflicto cuanto antes, como lo planeo lo hizo, se fue adentrando en la alcoba de él y la pelirosa hasta que estuvo a las espaldas de su pelirosa quien se encontraba cepillando su cabello sin darse cuenta de la intromisión del chico, cuando esta se volvió se sorprendió de ver al pelinegro ahí hasta quiso huir mas este no se lo permitió, él debía hablar como fuera posible con ella y así lo hizo ella lo escucho salían lagrimas de sus ojos color jade, ello le daba golpes en su pecho, hasta que por fin terminó cediendo ya no podía más, lo amaba y no soportaba el estar un minuto más sin su Sasuke y él había ido a hablar con ella al inicio no le importaba nada de lo que decía no por que no le creyera si no por que no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, pero conforme el pelinegro iba hablando contándole todo ello no lo soportó más y derramó lágrimas tanto de felicidad como de dolor contenido, el pelinegro aprovechó este instante de indecisión de la chica para besarla, al inicio ella se negaba a corresponderle pero desistió de su tarea y le correspondió después de todo lo iba a terminar perdonando y ya no aguantaba, su beso pasó a más intensidad y pasó lo que debía pasar ( Se los dejo a su imaginación ).

**Horas después en la casa Uchiha-Haruno...**

Se encontraban durmiendo muy placidamente dos almas, que se unieron después de tanto sufrimiento, la primera en despertar fue Sakura quien al ver a su pelinegro preferido a su lado sonrió abiertamente, ya estaban otra vez juntos y nadie los iba a separar de eso se encargaba ella, el pelinegro al sentir una mirada posada en él fue abriendo sus orbes oscuros y miró a su novia pronto esposa de eso se encargaría en estos días y esta al notar que había despertado se le acercó y se unió a él en un beso necesitado , después de todo habían pasado mucho tiempo separados.

**4 años después…..**

El tiempo se había ido volando, ya nuestra pareja favorita estaba casada y habían tenido dos hermosos hijos, una pelirosa de ojos negros como su padre de 3 años llamada Ayane toda una Uchiha, inteligente, fuerte, y por supuesto como su madre sabia ablandar el corazón de su padre con tan solo una mirada era el ángel de la familia, y luego estaba su hermano mayor con tan solo 4 años llamado Kotaro un niño fuerte, valiente y en apariencia igual a su padre, poseía sus ojos, pero aun así había sacado una personalidad semejante a la de su madre era bastante bondadoso , aunque no se fiaba de nadie y protegía mucho a su hermanita de un año menor para ser tan pequeño ya demostraba un valor asombroso

Y así termina esta historia estas dos almas obligadas a separarse, fueron juntadas de nuevo por las redes de un destino imposible de contradecir.

**Fin **

Bueno espero les haya gustado, el final que le dí a esta historia gracias a los que me comentaron y me dieron ánimos para darle una continuación di mi mejor esfuerzo espero les guste

Bueno gracias por leer besos hasta mi próximo fic que por cierto debo continuar se llama "Nuestra felicidad marcada en una hoja de papel", los que quieran echarle un vistazo y decirme como quieren que acabe esta historia me ayudarían bastante, aunque ya pensé un final pero quiero su opinión bueno ahora si chao.

Si les gustó dejen un review…..


End file.
